Angel and Demon Love Story
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang iblis dan malaikat jatuh cinta?, pairing Hanchul dan Jongki,HanChul part, ending
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Angel and Demon Love Story

Cast: HANCHUL dan JONGKI COUPLE!

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Genre: Fantasy (yang ane tahu cuman ini) #dicekek, MPREG, YAOI

Length: 3 Pecahan #PRANGG

Kyakkkkk~ jadi juga project pertama Hanchul dan Jongki yang ane bikin jadi satu, mudah-mudahan bisa ada project-project lainnya. Buahahhahahaha~ FF ini spesial ane persembahkan pada author Jung aka. Jung Ok Ja (Author khusus couple FTI menurut ane kyahahahahahah) karena telah mengijinkanku membuat FF konyol ini, sssttttt dia salah satu author panutan ane lohhhhh, yang kedua untuk unnie Choco aka Chocoball Sunhi Haehyuk yang udah ngasih ide ini dari kapan tahu. Saranghae unnie! Dan FF ini dipersembahkan untuk semua Hanchul defender dan Jongki shipper.

Warning: FF ini sungguh LEBAY luar bianasa, buakakakakaa~ diharapkan untuk menyiapkan kantong plastik atau wajah orang yang paling dibenci untuk menampung muntah kalian. Dan di FF ini juga banyak TYPO yang berserakan, ampuni saya yang mata udah 4 tapi masih banyak kesalahan *bow*

Selamat menikmati, this is it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apa yang terjadi jika seorang iblis dan malaikat jatuh cinta?<strong>_

PRANGG

Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang begitu kencang. Seorang laki-laki manis yang berdiri di depan kaca tersebut tersenyum getir, menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Darah yang menetes dari sela-sela jarinya dihiraukannya. Menurutnya sakit dihatinya jauh lebih sakit ketimbang rasa sakit di tangannya.

Air mata mulai jatuh menetes dari mata besar dan indahnya. Menetes jatuh satu persatu. Ia menangis dalam diam, tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Bahkan hanya sebuah isakan pun tidak keluar.

Laki-laki itu mencoba menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terluka dan masih dipenuhi dengan darah hingga darahnya sendiri mengotori wajahnya. Setelah yakin air matanya sendiri sudah hilang dan digantikan oleh noda darahnya sendiri laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan sebuah kaca besar yang sudah pecah berantakan bersama dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan di dekat kakinya, bahkan beberapa pecahan kaca masih tertinggal bekas darahnya.

Sayap bulu putih nan bersih terbentang dari punggungnya. Laki-laki itu melihat sekilas ke arah punggungnya. Tersenyum miris saat melihat sayap indah di punggungnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah pecaha kaca yang cukup besar. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah pecahan kaca itu, menggenggam erat potongan itu hingga tangannya ikut terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Setelah menguatkan hatinya laki-laki itu mengarahkan potongan kaca itu ke punggungnya –tepat ke arah dimana sayapnya muncul.

Perlahan namun pasti laki-laki itu menggoreskan potongan kaca itu, berharap hal itu bisa memutuskan sayap itu dari punggungnya. Laki-laki itu meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Namun hal itu ia lupakan mengingat sakit di hatinya lebih teramat sakit dibanding sakit yang ada di punggungnya saat ini.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu yang tepat di belakangnya terbuka dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki lain –yang memiliki sayap bulu putih juga, laki-laki yang lebih manis dan cantik. Ia menghentikan gerakan mengiris di punggungnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya melebar seketika setelah melihat siapa yang kini berada di belakanya.

"Heechul hyung?" Lirihnya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan anggun mendekati dirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat laki-laki memeluk dirinya dan entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu sudah membuang pecahan kaca yang berada di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau sakit, hatimu sakit, tapi bisakah kau tidak bertindak hal bodoh, Hongki?" Seru laki-laki itu.

"Heechul hyung…" Lirih Hongki. ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sepertinya otak dan pikirannya sudah tersugesti perasaannya sendiri hingga ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Heechul –laki-laki cantik bersayap indah disana selain Hongki- makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hongki. Ia makin membenamkan kepala Hongki ke dadanya, dagunya menumpu di kepala Hongki, sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Hongki –laki-laki yang sangat disayangi dan sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh Hongki, sangat bodoh." Lirih Heechul.

Hongki terus saja terdiam. Namun perlahan air mata mulai menetes lagi dari mata indahnya. Kali ini bibirnya bergetar gelisah, tangannya meraih pinggang Heechul, hanya untuk sekedar mencari tumpuan. Tangannya meremas baju putih yang dipakai Heechul, meninggalkan noda darah dari tangannya.

"Aku sakit hyung, hatiku sakit sekali." Akhirnya, akhirnya tangisan Hongki pecah. Hongki menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Heechul. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam dekapan Heechul. Ia menangis meraung-raung dan sesekali menjerit sambil meremas baju Heechul.

Heechul merasakan sakit dihatinya melihat Hongki begitu terpuruk seperti ini. Heechul mengusap-usap lembut kepala Hongki, terus turun ke leher hingga berhenti di punggung Hongki, Heechul mengelus sayap bulu putih di punggung Hongki yang terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia mengelusnya perlahan, berharap rasa sakit di punggung Hongki menghilang –atau mungkin rasa sakit di hati Hongki juga ikut menghilang.

"Apakah rasanya sesakit itu Hongki? apakah sakit sekali sampai-sampai kau ingin memutuskan sayap indahmu ini?" Heechul mengusap pelan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sayap Hongki.

Tangisan Hongki perlahan terhenti, menyisakan isakan kecil yang terus meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil Hongki. Hongki mendesah pelan –berusaha menata hatinya. "Rasanya sangat sakit hyung, sakit sekali. Aku ingin mati saja." Lirihnya.

Heechul tertegun mendengar ucapan Hongki. Memori yang ingin dikuburnya kini muncul kembali. bibirnya bergetar, matanya memanas seperti ada sebuah desakan yang tengah mendorong air matanya untuk keluar dari mata indahnya. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang berusaha untuk keluar dari matanya. Namun sayang, ternyata ada setitik air mata yang akhirnya lolos keluar juga. Titik demi titik air mata itu akhirnya keluar dari kedua mata Heechul. Heechul menutup matanya frustasi –membiarkan air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

Hongki yang merasakan ada titik-titik air yang terjatuh ke atas kepalanya mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat hyung tercintanya terpejam, lelehan air matanya deras turun di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Hyung~" Lirih Hongki. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi halus Heechul –berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang terus meluncur jatuh di sana.

"Hyung, maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku." Seru Hongki sambil terus membersihkan wajah Heechul dari air matanya sendiri.

Heechul membuka matanya, menatap sayu ke arah Hongki. Ia mencium kening Hongki sekilas dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Hongki. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Hongki, meremasnya sedikit –mencari penyaluran rasa sakit dihatinya yang terbuka kembali.

"Hongki, dengarkan aku. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku bahkan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Hongki mengangguk kecil. Tangannya meraih tangan Heechul yang berada di pundaknya, membawa tangan itu turun lalu menggenggamnya erat, meremasnya perlahan. "Hyung aku tahu itu, aku tahu, maafkan aku karena telah mengingatkanmu padanya." Hongki tertunduk sedih genggamannya di tangan Heechul terlepas, hanya untuk berusaha mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Maka dari itu kau jangan bertindak bodoh, kau tidak mau bukan hal yang pernah menimpa diriku terjadi kepadamu. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau kau memikul derita seperti yang kualami sekarang." Heechul meraih tengan Hongki lalu menariknya keluar menjauhi tempat itu.

Hongki menatap Heechul bingung, namun dirinya tidak berani untuk protes. Ia pun hanya menurut saat Heechul membawa pergi dirinya entah kemana. Ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Heehul. Heechul tersentak kaget saat merasakan Hongki membalas genggaman di tangannya, ia melihat Hongki sekilas, senyum tipis terukir manis di bibirnya.

"***"

Heechul terus membawa Hongki menyusuri lorong-lorong yang semuanya putih bersih, tidak ada warna lain selain putih yang menghiasi tempat itu. Tempat para malaikat yang putih dan bersih. Heechul berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar. Tersaji pemandangan yang indah dengan hamparan bunga-bunga dan bukit-bukit yang berjejer indah dari kejauhan.

Heechul terus membawa Hongki menuju sebuah pohon beringin besar yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah kursi taman dari emas dan berukirkan berlian-berlian berwarna-warni di atasnya. Di sana ternyata telah menunggu seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan sayap berwarna abu-abu pekat yang terbuka indah di punggungnya.

"Hanchul sayang~" Panggil Heechul saat mereka berdua tengah sampai di depan anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang saat melihat Heechul. Anak itu melompat turun dari kursi itu dan langsung menerjang untuk memeluk kaki Heechul. "Ibu!" Teriak anak laki-laki itu girang.

Heechul berjongkok menyamakan tingginya pada anak laki-laki itu. Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak laki-laki itu. "Apakah kau lama menungguku, Hanchul?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng imut. "Walaupun Ibu lama, tapi aku yakin Ibu akan datang." Jawab anak laki-laki itu.

Heechul tersenyum lalu memeluk anak laki-laki itu erat. "Anak pintar." Setelah beberapa saat Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Hongki dan meraih tangan Hongki –menariknya untuk ikut berjongkok. "Kau tahu siapa paman ini?" Tanya Heechul pada anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan. Heechul tersenyum melihat kepolosan anak laki-laki itu. "Paman ini namanya paman Hongki. Ayo beri hormat pada paman Hongki." Titah Heechul.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. Ia membungkukan kepalanya sedikit –memberi hormat pada Hongki. Hongki tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-laki itu. tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kepala anak laki-laki itu. Lagi-lagi Hongki tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu Hongki, dia adalah Hanchul. Anakku. Anakku bersama dengannya." Seru Heechul sambil mengusap-usap pelan pipi gembil Hanchul.

Hongki tersenyum kecil. "Anak laki-laki yang cantik sekaligus tampan. Sudah kuduga, matanya mirip sekali dengan matamu tapi hidung dan bibirnya mirip dengan Hangeng." Hongki memelankan suaranya saat ia memanggil nama yang sangat ingin Heechul lupakan.

Heechul tertunduk sedih saat mendengar lagi nama yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. "Iya, anakku dengannya, dengan Hangeng." Air mata lagi-lagi menetes keluar dari matanya.

Hanchul yang melihat tetesan air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi Heechul mengangkat tangannya –mencoba menyentuh pipi ibunya. Tangan kecilnya mengusap lembut pipi Heechul. "Ibu, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hanchul bingung.

"Mata Ibu kemasukan debu." Heechul berkilah.

"Begitukah?" Hanchul mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul, mengecup mata Heechul pelan. "Pasti sakit, tapi setelah kuberi ciuman sakit itu hilang." Seru anak itu riang.

"Anak ini mirip sekali denganmu hyung." Seru Hongki. Hongki bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu setelahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Hanchul ke dalam gendongannya. Hongki berjalan menuju kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Heechul mengikuti tiap gerakan Hongki dengan matanya, akhirnya ia juga mengikuti Hongki untuk duduk di kursi –tepat disebelah Hongki.

Hanchul duduk di atas pangkuan Hongki sambil menghadap ke arahnya. "Namamu Hanchul bukan anak manis?"

Hanchul mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa disadari oleh Hongki, anak kecil dipangkuannya itu memeluk leher Hongki erat. Sangat erat hingga Hongki sendiri mulai kesulitan bernapas. "Hei ada apa?" Tanya Hongki lembut sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan mungil Hanchul dari lehernya.

Hanchul tersenyum senang. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Hongki. Hongki yang bingung menatap Heechul, Heechul pun ternyata tidak tahu apa maksud dari tingkah Hanchul. Heechul menggendikan bahunya pelan. Akhirnya pandangan Hongki kembali pada anak laki-laki di pangkuannya.

Hanchul tersenyum senang. Ia berniat untuk turun dari pangkuan Hongki. Hongki yang melihat Hanchul kesusahan untuk turun akhirnya menolongnya. Hongki mengangkat tubuh mungil Hanchul dan akhirnya menurunkannya dari pangkuannya.

Hanchul mengibaskan sayap abu-abu pekat miliknya sebentar saat kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah. Ia berusaha melebarkan kaki Hongki. Hongki yang bingung menurut saja. Setelah kaki Hongki terbuka lebar, Hanchul pun berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kaki Hongki. Hanchul tersenyum riang sambil mengusap pelan perut rata Hongki. Hongki yang bingung atas tingkah anak laki-laki di depannya hanya ikut tersenyum.

Heechul pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah belakang Hanchul, dirinya berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak semata wayangnya. "Ada apa Hanchul?" Tanya Heechul lembut sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya yang masih setia menyentuh dan mengusap-usap perut rata Hongki.

"Ibu! Dari sini akan lahi adik bayi." Seru Hanchul riang. Ia pun lalu mendekatkan telinganya hingga menempel di perut Hongki.

Heechul tersentak kaget tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Hanchul, begitu pun Hongki. "Apa kau yakin Hanchul?" Tanya Heechul kaget.

Hanchul menoleh ke arah Heechul, lalu ia pun mengangguk semangat. "Benar! Tadi aku baru saja bicara dengan adik bayi." Seru Hanchul sambil kembali mengelus-elus perut Hongki.

Hongki menganga lebar mendengar penuturan anak kecil di depannya. Tak terasa tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh perutnya. "Apakah itu benar Hanchul?" Tanya Hongki lirih.

Hanchul mendongak –untuk melihat Hongki. "Benar itu paman! Sebentar lagi Hanchul akan punya teman bermain, dia laki-laki paman." Seru Hanchul, Ia kembali terfokus pada perut Hongki.

Bibir Hongki bergetar menahan tangis. Air mata mulai menetes kembali dari matanya. "Benarkah itu hyung? Apakah itu benar?" Seru Hongki sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Heechul menatap Hongki, Ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hongki. ia pun menarik tubuh Hongki untuk kembali masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Anakku tidak pernah salah Hongki." Lirih Heechul.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini hyung?" Hongki menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita besarkan anakmu bersama, Hanchul kan jadinya akan punya teman bermain bukan?" Seru Heechul mencoba menghilangkan kegundahan di hati Hongki. Hongki mengangguk –mencoba mempercayai ucapan Heechul.

"***"

_**Antara iblis dan malaikat, dua makhluk bawah dan atas sudah ada perjanjian diantara mereka. Perjanjian yang harus dituruti oleh mereka. Mereka tidak boleh mencintai. Beruntung bagi para malaikat bila melanggar perjanjian itu hanya akan diasingkan, berbeda bagi para iblis, para iblis yang melanggar perjanjian maka ia harus dimusnahkan.**_

"Hyung," Hongki menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, takut jika pertanyaannya membuat hyung-nya itu kembali bersedih. Ia mengusap-usap pelan perut buncitnya. Sudah hampir sembilan bulan. Sebentar lagi akan hadir buah cintanya dengan dirinya, iblis. Iblis Choi Jonghun.

Heechul yang tengah menyuapi Hanchul menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Hongki yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul lembut. "Apakah perutmu berkontraksi?" Tanya Heechul.

Hongki menggeleng pelan. "Aku, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Seru Hongki pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Hongki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang empuk miliknya diikuti oleh Hanchul di belakanngnya. Mereka tertawa kecil saat melihat Hanchul kecil yang kesulitan menaiki ranjang Hongki.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa…" Hongki berhenti sebentar –mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Apa yang terjadi pada iblis yang melanggar perjanjian?" Tanya Hongki.

Heechul tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Hongki. Wajahnya berubah mendung, tak sanggup menutupi perasaannya. Heechul memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Hongki.

"Hyung, jawab aku, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hangeng hyung dan juga Jonghun saat mereka tertangkap melanggar perjanjian?" Tanya Hongki bingung. Bingung melihat perubahan sikap dari Heechul.

Akhirnya Heechul memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Hongki. "Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Heechul. Hongki menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jonghun hanya meninggalkanku begitu saja saat kami tertangkap, itulah yang membuatku frustasi dan mencoba…. Bunuh diri." Hongki memelankan suaranya saat mencapai kalimat akhir.

"Yakin kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?" Tanya Heechul meyakinkan.

Hongki menggeleng sekali lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jadi Jonghun belum menyampaikannya padamu?" Heechul terdiam sebentar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil dengan dua laci di bawahnya. Hongki mengikuti tiap langkah Heechul dengan matanya.

Heechul membuka sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan kotak kulit putih dari sana. Setelahnya, ia kembali menuju ranjang Hongki dan duduk kembali di samping Hongki. heechul memberikan kotak kulit itu kepada Hongki.

Hongki menerima kotak itu dengan wajah bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Bukalah, isi dalam kotak itu akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Heechul memanggil Hanchul dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Hongki membuka kotak itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Setelah kotak terbuka, tampaklah sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan sebagai isinya. Hongki menatap Heechul bingung sambil menunjukan kertas tersebut ke arah Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya, bacalah isi surat itu."

_**Untuk Hongki.**_

_**Hongki, maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak berani berterus terang kepadamu. Maafkan aku.**_

Setitik air mata terjatuh dari mata Hongki dan membasahi kertas itu.

_**Hongki, aku yakin Heechul hyung akan menyerahkan surat ini kepadamu cepat atau lambat. Hongki, akhirnya kau bisa membaca surat ini juga. Hongki, maafkan aku yang telah tega meninggalkanmu di saat yang sulit.**_

_**Tak tahukah sayang perjanjian sialan itu telah memisahkan kita. Tapi walaupun kita berpisah, hatiku tetap bersamamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hongki? apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah, aku merindukanmu Hongki. kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pasti ada Heechul hyung disampingmu kan?**_

Hongki tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Jonghunnie, aku tengah mengandung anakmu sekarang. Ya benar, Heechul ada di sampingku." Lirih Hongki sambil mengelus-elus perut besarnya.

_**Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja. Aku senang. Hongki, aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini aku…..**_

_**Ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu Hongki.**_

_**Hongki kau tahu? Di dunia bawah menetapkan sebuah hukuman jika melanggar perjanjian itu. saat kau membaca surat ini aku yakin aku sudah menjalani hukumanku itu. **_

_**Hukamannya adalah, hukuman dibinasakan.**_

Hongki menutup mulutnya sendiri saat membaca tulisan Jonghun. Air mata makin banyak mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Hongki mulai menangis histeris. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia terus berusaha membaca isi surat itu hingga selesai.

_**Aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Hongki kumohon jangan menangis. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu menangis. Kau harus kuat Hongki. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir. Maafkan aku Hongki. Aku mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia Hongki.**_

Kertas itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman Hongki. Hongki memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali sampai untuk bernapas saja Hongki terasa sulit. Air mata terus-terusan terjatuh dan mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Heechul yang melihat Hongki menurunkan Hanchul yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di atas pangkuannya. Heechul merbahkan tubuh mungil Hanchul di samping setelahnya meraih tubuh Honhki yang sebentar lagi tampak akan terjatuh kedepan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

Hongki tidak menjawab. Ia menghapus kasar air mata yang terus menerus turun dari matanya. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu irit bicara Jonghunnie. Seperti biasa." Hongki tersenyum tipis dalam tangisnya.

"Hongki~" Panggil Heechul pelan.

Hongki berusaha tersenyum lebih lebar. "Jonghunnie, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Hah?" Teriak Hongki. "Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusulmu lebih awal."

Heechul berusaha untuk menenangkan Hongki dengan cara mengusap-usap punggung Hongki.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA JONGHUN!" Teriak Hongki lagi. Hongki mencoba berdiri saat sebelumnya ia mengenyahkan tangan Heechul yang berada di pundaknya. hongki berjalan menuju pintu. Heechul yang melihatnya buru-buru mengejar Hongki.

"Lepaskan aku hyung! Lepaskan! Ahhhh sakit!" Ringis Hongki. Hongki hampir saja terjatuh, untung saja Heechul buru-buru menangkap tubuh Hongki.

Hongki terus meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ini sakit sekali hyung, sakit sekali." Gelap. Semuanya gelap bagi Hongki. Tanpa menunggu waktu tubuh Hongki mulai melemah dan merosot jatuh.

"***"

"Kau sudah sadar Hongki?" Tanya Heechul sambil terus memegangi lengan Hongki.

Hongki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan pandangannya pada cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya pandangan Hongki ke arah Heechul yang tengah tersenyum untuknya. Bibir Hongki berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah sadar hyung." Hongki lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau melihat anakmu?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengelus-elus pelan rambut Hongki.

"Anak?" Tanya Hongki bingung.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Anakmu. Anakmu dengan Choi Jonghun."

Mata Hongki melebar seketika. Pandangannya teralih pada perutnya. Kini perutnya sudah rata seperti sedia kala, seperti sembilan bulan yang lalu. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya, kini matanya teralih kembali ke arah Heechul. Sinar mata bahagia dan tangisan haru terpancar begitu saja di mata Hongki, bibirnya bergerak-gerak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Setitik air mata bahagia dan haru keluar begitu saja dari mata indah Hongki. Bibirnya yang terus-menerus bergerak akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. "Be… benarkah dia sudah lahir?" Tanya Hongki antusias.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ia sedang bersama dengan Hanchul."

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Hongki mencoba untuk bangun dari rebahnya. Heechul yang melihatnya buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Kau belum pulih benar Hongki. Tunggulah biar aku yang membawanya kesini." Usul Heechul. Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat Hongki berbaring saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul datang sambil membawa seorang bayi di dalam dekapannya dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang mengekorinya. Heechul duduk di samping ranjang Hongki. "Kau mau lihat bayimu Hongki?"

Hongki mengangguk semangat. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hongki, ia lalu meletakan bayi itu disamping Hongki. Hongki memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat anaknya sendiri. Bayi mungil nan cantik terbaring pulas di sampingnya.

Hongki memandangi bayi itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia telusuri wajah bayi itu dengan telunjuknya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Bayi sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Lagi-lagi setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Hongki hingga mengenai pipi bayi itu.

Bayi itu menggeliat pelan, merasa terusik dengan air mata Hongki yang menetes menyentuh pipinya. Hongki tersenyum melihat bayi itu. "Hyung, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Hongki.

"Bayi paman laki-laki." Bukannya Heechul yang menjawab, melainkan anak laki-laki cantik yang duduk dipangkuan Heechul yang menjawab –Hanchul.

"Laki-laki kah? Tapi dia cantik, sekaligus tampan."

"Mata bayi itu mirip denganmu Hongki. tapi… hidung serta bibirnya mirip."

Hongki memotong ucapan Heechul. "Mirip Choi Jonghun, ayahnya." Mata Hongki berubah sendu menatap bayi mungil disampingya yang kini tengah menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Genggamannya erat sekali sepertinya bayi itu tidak ingin kehilangan Hongki.

"Ayah? Apakah adik bayi punya ayah?" Tanya Hanchul pada Heechul. Kepalanya mendongak menghadap ibunya.

"Dia punya ayah Hanchul sayang, ayahnya sangat tampan seperti ayahmu." Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu dimana ayahnya dan dimana juga ayahku?" Tanya Hanchul polos.

Hati Heechul mencelos mendengar ucapan anaknya, begitu pun dengan Hongki. Sungguh, pertanyaan dari Hanchul membuat hati mereka berdua hancur. Heechul dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan perasaan sedih luar biasa miliknya dari Hanchul. Begitu pun dengan Hongki, dengan sekuat tenaga Hongki tersenyum, walau yang tampak adalah senyuman pahit nan getir.

"Mereka berdua tidak ada disini sayang." Jawab Heechul. Wajahnya dibuat setegar mungkin.

"Ibu selalu bilang seperti itu, Ibu selalu bilang ayah tidak ada di sini, tapi sekarang Hanchul ingin bertemu ayah dan ayah adik bayi itu." Tunjuk Hanchul pada bayi merah yang tengah tertidur pulas di samping Hongki. Baik Hongki maupun Heechul tertegun mendengar ucapan Hanchul.

Heechul benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapan Hanchul. Bagaimana bisa anak umur tiga tahun bicara layaknya anak yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir setara anak malaikat berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Paman!" Suara kecil dari Hanchul menyadarkan Heechul dan Hongki.

"Bagaimana kalau pama kupanggil bibi? Karena paman bisa membawa adik bayi itu kesini?" Tanya Hanchul. Hongki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan dari Hanchul.

"Baiklah, bibi sayap yang ada di punggung adik bayi berwarna sama denganku loh." Hanchul membentangkan sayap kecilnya yang berwarna abu-abu pekat dengan cepat hingga tak terasa beberapa helai bulunya terlepas dan terjatuh.

"Abu-abu?" Dahi Hongki mengernyit.

"Campuran malaikat dan iblis, lucifer." Seru Heechul menjawab kegalauan yang muncul dari wajah Hongki.

"Abu-abu sama indahnya dengan putih bibi." Seru Hanchul riang, bagai tahu perasaan Hongki saat ini yang mendadak berubah kacau saat mengetahui jenis dari anaknya berbeda dari dirinya atau bahkan dari ayahnya –Choi Jonghun.

"Dia sama denganku bibi, adik bayi tidak sendirian." Tambah Hanchul.

"***"

_**Para iblis dan malaikat yang sudah musnah akan bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang manusia di dunia tengah.**_

"Kau yakin kau mau mencarinya Hongki?" Tanya Heechul.

Hongki mengangguk mantap. "Apa kau bisa menolongku?"

Heechul berpikir sebentar. Matanya teralih pada dua anak kecil manis di atas ranjang. Mata Hongki mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul. "Bawa saja mereka sekalian." Usul Hongki.

"Mereka terlalu menderita di sini. Kita bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru di dunia itu. sudah cuku bagi kita untuk menderita di sini." Seru Hongki sambil mengelus sayang rambut anaknya yang mulai tumbuh. "Aku yakin Jongki pasti rindu dengan ayahnya."

Heechul mengangguk setuju. Tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah serius. "Kalau kita kesana kita akan melepaskan titel malaikat. Dan rela harus terbuang."

"Kita memang telah terbuang hyung, jadi tak masalah kalau kita harus rela melepas sayap indah kita."

Heechul tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hongki. "Kau benar, kita sudah terlalu lama diasingkan dan dikucilkan disini."

"***"

_**Para malaikat dan iblis yang berpindah dunia akan melupakan semua kejadian di masa lalunya. Semua kejadian, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi bagi mereka yang belum mencapai dunia dewasa tidak akan ikut berpindah. Mereka akan tenang menunggu reinkarnasi agar mereka bisa hidu dan tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.**_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Jongki tidak mengingatku?" Seru Hongki takut.

"Bagi para malaikat dan iblis yang belum mencapai umur dewasa akan menjadi manusia di saat reinkarnasi mereka tiba. Mungkin saja di dunia kita yang baru mereka akan menjadi anak kita lagi. Asalkan kita percaya." Jelas Heechul menguatkan Hongki.

"Aku yakin, kami bertiga akan berkumpul bersama lagi. Aku, Jonghun, dan juga Jongki." Seru Hongki mantap.

Heechul tersenyum melihat kesungguhan dari mata Hongki. "Kuharap juga begitu, kurapa kita bisa bertemu di dunia tengah Hongki."

"Kau tidak berharap untuk bertemu Hangeng hyung lagi?" Tanya Hongki heran.

"Aku tidak berharap, tapi aku yakin Hongki. Kita bisa bersama." Jawab Heechul deselingi dengan senyuman lembut yang terkembang di bibirnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Angel and Demon Love Story (JongKi Part)

Cast: HANCHUL dan JONGKI COUPLE!

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Genre: Fantasy (yang ane tahu cuman ini) #dicekek, YAOI

Length: 3 Pecahan #PRANGG

Sekedar pemberitahuan jadi malaikat yang udah pindah ke dunia tengah akan menjadi seperti dirinya sebelum pindah, kecuali malaikat-malaikat yang belum menginjak usia dewasa (mereka akan pindah setelah melalui proses reinkarnasi). Kepindahan mereka mempunyai satu syarat yaitu ingatan mereka sebelum kepindahan mereka akan terhapus. Semuanya.

Warning: FF ini sungguh LEBAY luar bianasa, buakakakakaa~ diharapkan untuk menyiapkan kantong plastik atau wajah orang yang paling dibenci untuk menampung muntah kalian. Dan di FF ini juga banyak TYPO yang berserakan, ampuni saya yang mata udah 4 tapi masih banyak kesalahan *bow*

Di chap ini dimohon untuk jangan menimpuki saya dengan uang receh bagi Jongki shipper, jyahahahha~ cukup uang kertas berwarna merah aka. Seratus ribuan, oh iya ini bukan sequelnya FF author Jung kok, ane cuman minta izin sama dia buat bikin FF dengan tema begini, itu aja kkkkkkkkkkk~ *ditabok*

Selamat menikmati, this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang laki-laki keluar dari sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Tangannya penuh dengan berbagai macam kantong-kantong dengan berbagai merk terkenal. Wanita yang berjalan disampingnya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu membalas senyumannya.<p>

"Kau sudah lelah sayang?" laki-laki itu meletakan tiga kantong belanjaan yang dibawa di tangan kanannya tadi. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap peluh yang menetes keluar dari dahi wanita tadi.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah lelah, lebih baik kita pulang saja, Jonghunnie."

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Laki-laki itu membawa kembali belanjaan yang ia letakkan begitu saja tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia menggandeng tangan laki-laki itu –Jonghun.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri tempat parkir, mencari keberadaan mobil mereka yang dikelilingi oleh mobil-mobil milik pengunjung lain. Setelah mereka menemukan mobil mereka, mereka masuk kedalamnya. Sebelumnya Jonghun memasukan belanjaan yang tadi memenuhi tangannya ke dalam bagasi mobil miliknya.

Jonghun membukakan pintu untuk wanita yang sangat dicintainya –Jaekyu. "Silahkan masuk tuan putriku." Seru Jonghun.

Jaekyu tersenyum manis menyambut perlakuan Jonghun kepadanya. Akhirnya Jaekyu masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan Jonghun berlari menuju arah yang berlainan dan masuk melalui pintu berbeda. Setelah masuk, Jonghun memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jaekyu.

"Biar lebih aman, kau memakai ini." Seru Jonghun. Ia pun memasangkan sabung pengaman untuknya sendiri.

Jonghun mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. mobil yang membawa Jonghun dan juga Jaekyu melaju cepat di jalanan sepi di pinggiran kota Seoul. Hari sudah masuk ke peraduannya, sinar matahari mulai digantikan dengan cahaya-cahaya bintang yang ternyata belum cukup untuk menerangi anggunnya malam.

Jonghun sesekali melirik ke arah Jaekyu yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu mobil. Jonghun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wanita yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendampingnya itu.

Tangan Jonghun terangkat hanya untuk sekedar membetulkan helaian rambut milik Jaekyu yang jatuh menutupi wajah wanita itu. disingkapnya beberapa helai rambut Jaekyu dan menyelipkannya di sampaing telinga Jaekyu. Jonghun mengusap-usap pelan pipi Jaekyu yang sangat menggemaskan, diusapnya juga bibir tipis Jaejkyu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Jonghun tersenyum saat melihat pergerakan dari Jaekyu yang tidurnya merasa terganggu. Tangan Jonghun bergerak menuju tangan Jaekyu. Jonghun menyentuh lembut tangan Jaekyu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaekyu." Lirih Jonghun.

Jonghun menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya saat menyadari tidak ada mobil lain dijalanan itu selain mobilnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali teralih kepada Jaekyu.

BRAKK

Jonghun merasakan hal yang aneh yang terjadi pada mobil yang dikendarainya. Mobilnya terasa oleng ke kiri, Jonghun menduga ban mobilnya pecah. Jaekyu terbangun akibat guncangan yang terjadi. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar.

"Ada apa Jonghunnie?" Tanya Jaekyu.

"Sepertinya, ban mobilnya pecah." Jawab Jonghun.

Jonghun tidak menyadari kecepatan yang tertera di dalam speedo meternya melebihi kecepatan maksimal. Entah sejak kapan hujan mulai turun rintik demi rintik membuat jalanan beraspal itu basah, dan tak memakan waktu yang lama jalanan yang semula kering kini basah dan terasa sangat licin.

Jonghun yang menyadari perubahan jalanan itu melambatkan laju mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada diri mereka malam ini. Namun naas bagi Jonghun, tiba-tiba saja di depan terdapat sebuah lubang yang menganga cukup besar.

Terjadi guncangan yang cukup hebat pada mobil Jonghun saat mereka melintasi lubang besar tersebut. Jonghun berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobilnya yang oleng. Jonghun membanting strinya ke kiri dengan cepat dan berniat untuk menginjak pedal rem, tapi entah bagaimana bisa pedal yang diinjak oleh Jonghun ternyata adalah pedal gas dan itu mengakibatkan kecepatan mobil itu bertambah.

Jonghun kehilangan kendali mobilnnya. Mobilnya dengan cepat berbelok ke kiri dan pada akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalanan. Jonghun yang kaget memutar stirnya ke kanan dan itu menyebabkan mobilnya terguling.

Gelap. Semua terasa gelap bagi Jonghun. Badannya terasa remuk. "Jaekyu….." Lirih Jonghun sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"***"

_**Hati yang sudah terhubung dengan benang merah akan terus terjalin satu sama lain walaupun mereka berbeda. Entah itu iblis, malaikat, ataupun manusia.**_

_**Iblis yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia masih menyisakan sedikit memori dalam ingatannya tentang siapa dirinya di masa yang lalu. Hanya sang waktulah yang nantinya akan membuka kembali ingatan itu.**_

Jonghun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sedikit pusing dikepalanya. Putih, semua terlihat putih dan sangat menyilaukan. Jonghun menyipitkan matanya –berusaha untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Jonghun bangkit berdiri dan memandang sekeliling, semuanya tampak putih. Dahi Jonghun berkerut, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Salah satu pertanyaan yang mendominasi dibenaknya adalah 'Apakah aku sudah mati?'

Jonghun berjalan sejadinya tidak tentu arah. Tapi sepertinya Jonghun menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri. Hitam, pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini semua serba hitam. Namun, ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya yaitu beberapa helai bulu berwarna hitam terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki tanpa alasnya.

Jonghun membungkuk mengambil sehelai bulu itu. ia mengamati bulu itu. Lembut. Sangat lembut. Tapi sayangnya bulu itu berwarna hitam pekat. Jonghun menjatuhkan bulu itu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Namun menurutnya masih ada sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya. Punggungnya terasa amat berat, seperti sedang membawa sesuatu.

Jonghun menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap berbulu berwarna hitam pekat, persis seperti bulu yang ia temui tadi. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh benda aneh yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Sayap?" Seru Jonghun bingung.

"Jonghun, Jonghunnie~"

Terdengar suara memanggil namanya, sesaat Jonghun lupa akan rasa penasarannya tentang sayap bulu hitam yang menempel di punggungnya. Matanya berkeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Jonghun~ Jonghunnie, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Jonghun. Suara laki-laki yang lembut dan merdu. Jonghun seprti sangat tidak asing dengan suara itu. Jonghun terus berputar mencari suara tersebut. berharap orang yang memanggilnya itu bisa membantunya keluar dari sana.

"Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kau bisa menolongku keluar dari sini? Dimana kau?" Tanya Jonghun bertubi-tubi.

"Jonghunnie~" Kini suara itu terasa tidak begitu jauh dari telinga Jonghun. "Jonghunnie~ aku ada di belakangmu."

Dengan cepat Jonghun berbalik hingga beberapa helai bulu terlepas dari sayap Jonghun. Setelah berbalik mata Jonghun menemukan seorang laki-laki manis di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jonghunnie, kemarilah." Seru laki-laki itu.

Jonghun mengernyitkan dahinya. Laki-laki dihadapannya memakai pakaian serba putih ditambah sepasang sayap bulu berwarna putih bersih yang terbuka lebar. Jonghun sesaat terperangah melihat kecantikan laki-laki itu. "Cantik." Gumam Jonghun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan kepadamu." Laki-laki itu memberi isyarat pada Jonghun untuk mendekatinya.

Dengan langkah ragu Jonghun mendekati laki-laki itu. Jonghun mempercepat langkahnya saat ia rasa jarak antara mereka telah menipis, namun bukannya makin mendekat, jarak antara mereka justru semakin menjauh. Jonghun mengernyit bingung. Namun ia tidak mau menyerah, Jonghun makin mempercepat langkahnya sampai setengah berlari.

Tapi sayangnya sesuatu terjadi, saat Jonghun melangkahkan kakinya, ia terjermbab jatuh di sebuah lubang. Lubang yang cukup dalam dan tanpa dasar. Jonghun terus berteriak saat dirinya terasa tersedot ke dalam lubang itu.

"AARGGGHHHHH~"

Dengan tiba-tiba Jonghun membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu, bulir-bulir keringat terjatuh dari kepalanya. Detak jantungnya melaju cepat. Wanita-wanita berseragam putih serta laki-laki berseragam dokter menghampirinya. Mereka semua sibuk dengan berbagai macam alat yang menempel di badan Jonghun –mencoba membantu Jonghun untuk bertahan hidup.

Jonghun yang sudah lebih baik mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya adalah warna putih. "Aku?" Tanya Jonghun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Alat bantu pernapasan yang masih terpasang di hidungnya dilepaskan oleh salah seorang perawat disana. "Kau dirumah sakit tuan Choi."

"Di rumah sakit? Berapa lama, uh." Jonghun kembali memegang kepalanya. Jonghun tersentak kaget saat meraba kepalanya yang kini tengah terbalut perban.

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih kau koma tuan Choi." Jelas salah seorang suster yang lain.

Jonghun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, namun ingatannya segera kembali. Ingatannya saat sebelum dan saat kecelakaan terjadi. "Suster, suster dimana Jaekyu?" Jonghun mencoba bangkit dari rebahnya. Suster tadi membantu Jonghun untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Suster, jawab pertanyaanku, dimana Jaekyu?" Jonghun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suster tersebut. Suster itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Maafkan aku tuan Choi." Jawabnya.

"***"

Jonghun menatap nanar ke arah nisan di depannya. Nisan yang tertulis nama kekasihnya –Han Jaekyu. Mata Jonghun memandang nisan itu dengan tatapan dingin. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ada raut kesedihan di dalamnya. Jonghun mendesah berat. Dengan susah payah ia meletakan bunga lily putih di atas pusara Jaekyu. "Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Jonghun.

Ia memutar roda di kursi rodanya –menjauhi pusara Jaekyu. Jonghun mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat jalan Jaekyu." Jonghun memutar roda kuris rodanya perlahan –meninggalkan pemakaman itu untuk kembali pulang. Sesekali Jonghun menatap langit –hanya sekedar untuk melihat cerahnya langit di musim semi.

Ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Jonghun tak bisa lepas dari sana –sebuah burung putih yang terbang mengitari pemakaman itu. sayap dari burung itu berwarna putih bersih. Jonghun teringat dengan mimpinya saat ia mengalami koma waktu itu.

Laki-laki cantik dan manis dengan pakaian berwarna putih ditambah dengan sayap putih bersih di punggungnya. Jonghun tersenyum mengingat mimpinya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kenal dengan laki-laki cantik itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara bass terdengar dari belakang. Jonghun refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –memastikan siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Dokter?" Jonghun terperangah kaget saat melihat laki-laki muda berseragam dokter menghampirinya dengan wajah oriental yang sangat kentara dari wajahnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan anggun ke arah Jonghun.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh ke pemakaman hari ini, kenapa kau tetap kekeh pada pendirianmu, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" Seru dokter muda itu. "Kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Jonghun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk sekedarnya. Dokter muda itu tersenyum lembut membalas senyuman Jonghun. "Apa ini pemakaman kekasihmu?" Tanya dokter itu lagi. Jonghun memandang sekilas ke arah dokter itu dan menangguk lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Dokter muda itu mulai mendorong pelan kursi roda yang ditumpangi oleh Jonghun. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri deretan makam-makam yang berjejer rapi dengan nisan-nisan marmer berbagai macam bentuk, ditambah juga patung-patung dewa-dewi Yunani untuk mempercantik tampilan makam-makan yang ada di sana.

"Makam disini semua cantik dan indah." Celetuk dokter muda itu yang masih terus setia mendorong kursi roda Jonghun. Jonghun yang sedari tadi diam dan melihat lurus kedepan serta masih asyik melamun kini mulai mengedarkan pandangannya –memastikan sendiri ucapan dokter muda itu benar atau tidak.

Ternyata benar, pemakaman itu lebih mirip tempat yang sering digambarkan pelukis-pelukis di jaman Reinansce tentang betapa indahnya dewa-dewi Yunani. Dewa-dewi yang berparas indah dan bertubuh cantik dilengkapi dengan sepasang sayap indah yang menempel di punggungya.

"Dewa-dewi itu pasti sangat cantik dengan sayap di punggungnya." Dokter itu bersuara lagi.

Mendengar kata sayap, ingatan Jonghun lagi-lagi kembali pada mimpinya saat ia masih koma beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih tergambar dengan jelas diingatannya sosok dirinya yang berpakaian serba hitam terlihat begitu menyeramkan namun tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah serta ditambah sepasang sayap bulu hitam yang halus di punggungnya.

Jonghun tersenyum saat terlintas diingatannya sesosok laki-laki cantik yang memakai pakaian serba putih tersenyum memanggilnya. Jangan lupakan sayap putih bulu yang terbentang indah dari punggungnya. Laki-laki cantik itu terlihat tambah cantik dengan sayap bulu tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Jonghun tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar pernah mengenal laki-laki cantik itu sebelumnya. Namun, sayang sekali ingatannya belum juga memberi penjelasan atas perasaannya itu. Jonghun mendongak –berusaha melihat dokter muda yang sedari tadi terus mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Dokter Tan." Panggil Jonghun.

Dokter muda yang masih sibuk mendorong kursi roda Jonghun menoleh ke arah Jonghun saat terdengar panggilan dari Jonghun. "Ada apa?" Tanya dokter muda itu ramah.

Jonghun kembali mengalihkan pndangannya ke depan –menatap lurus ke depan. "Apakah kau pernah merasakan bahwa kau dulu pernah hidup sebelumnya?"

Alis dokter muda itu berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, dikehidupan sebelumnya. Apakah kita memang pernah hidup di kehidupan yang lalu." Lanjut Jonghun.

Dokter muda itu tampak berpikir sebentar –mencoba mencerna ucapan Jonghun. "Kalau yang kau bilang itu reinkarnasi tentu saja aku percaya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau percaya?" Tanya Jonghun. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah dokter muda itu.

Dokter muda itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Jonghun, bahkan aku percaya kalau ada dunia lagi selain dunia yang kita tempati sekarang."

Jonghun terdiam. Namun setelahnya ia berucap kembali. "Apakah mungkin iblis dan malaikat itu ada? Apakah mungkin manusia itu bisa merupakan jelmaan iblis yang bereinkarnasi?"

Satu pertanyaan Jonghun sukses membuat dokter mudda itu menghentikan laju kursi roda yang dinaiki oleh Jonghun. Jonghun yang bingung menatap dokter muda itu dengan perasaan takut –takut kalau dia sudah salah berucap. "Apa aku salah biacara?" Tanya Jonghun ragu.

Dokter muda itu tak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan ke depan, pandangan Jonghun mengikuti kemana dokter itu pergi.

_**Seorang reinkarnasi iblis yang sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali bisa membentangkan sayap hitam berbulu indahnya kembali.**_

Dokter muda itu terus berjalan ke depan hingga membuat jarak beberapa meter antara dirinya dengan Jonghun yang masih terduduk di atas kursi roda. Ia membalik badannya –menghadap Jonghun. Dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di bibirnya ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud?" Tiba-tiba saja dan entah ada kekuatan gaib dari mana sepasayang sayap bulu berwarna hitam pekat terbentang indah dari punggung dokter muda itu. saking cepat dan kuatnya sayap itu terbentang, beberapa helai bulu dari sana terbang, terlepas, dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Mata Jonghun melebar seketika melihat pemandangan ajaib di depannya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa –dokter Tan bisa menunjukan hal diluar nalar manusia.

"Dokter Tan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jonghun tergagap.

Dokter muda itu melangkah kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun, dua sayap indah yang ada di punggung bergerak-gerak indah seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Setelah sampai tepat di depan Jonghun, dokter muda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ulurkan tanganmu." Titahnya.

Dahi Jonghun berkerut heran. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. "Tidak mungkin." Lirihnya.

"Ulurkan saja tanganmu, maka aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Seru dokter muda itu.

Jonghun menatap ragu pada dokter muda itu. matanya serta bibirnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dokter muda itu tersenyum lembut saat masih melihat masih adanya keraguan yang terpancar dari mata dan juga wajah Jonghun. Ia segera mengambil tangan Jonghun dan menariknya lembut.

Jonghun yang merasa tangannya ditarik berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkaraman lembut tangan dokter muda itu. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jonghun takut.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Berdirilah, aku akan tunjukan sesuatu padamu." Serunya lagi.

Jonghun mencoba mempercayai ucapan dokter muda itu. dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, akhirnya Jonghun mencoba beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan pelan-pelan Jonghun menurunkan kakinya ke tanah. Entah ada kekuatan gaib darimana Jonghun yang sudah divonis cacat seumur hidup kini bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

Kini Jonghun sudah berdiri dengan sempurna dengan tangan yang masih dengan digenggam oleh dokter muda itu. Lagi-lagi mata Jonghun melebar saat melihat kejadian yang lagi-lagi diluar batas nalarnya. Dokter itu tersenyum kembali saat melihat wajah syok Jonghun.

"Sekarang, coba kembangkan sayapmu." Titah dokter muda itu.

Mata Jonghun melebar seketika mendengar ucapan dokter itu. "Ba… ba… bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jonghun ragu.

"Kau melihatnya bukan? Kau melihatnya di mimpimu bukan?"

"Mim… mimpi?"

Dokter muda itu mengangguk. "Dalam mimpimu kau mempunyai sepasang sayap bulu indah berwarna hitam pekat seperti milikku." Dokter muda itu mengibaskan sayapnya pelan.

"Aku… ak… tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jonghun bingung.

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan kau adalah dirimu saat dulu. Sebelum kau bereinkarnasi. Sebelum kau menjadi manusia. Dan yakinlah kalau kau adalah dirinya."

Jonghun memandang ragu. Namun keraguannya sirna saat pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada sosok laki-laki cantik bersayap putih dalam mimpinya. Jonghun mengikuti perintah dokter muda itu. dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri membelakangi Jonghun. Laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam ditambah sepasang sayap bulu hitam terkembang dari punggungnya. Jonghun menatap lama punggung laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jonghun.

Dengan gerakan yang kasat mata laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Jonghun menyebabkan bulu-bulu yang menempel di sayapnya terlepas dan terjatuh. Mata Jonghun melebar saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu. wajah yang sama dengan dirinya. Jonghun seperti melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Dahi Jonghun berkerut. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dipikirannya, termasuk pertanyaan siapakah laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengannya itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jonghun lagi.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dengan langkah anggun laki-laki itu mendekati Jonghun. Setelah hanya berjarak satu meter dari Jonghun barulah laki-laki itu berujar. "Aku adalah dirimu. Aku adalah kau."

"Ap… apa?" Tanya Jonghun kaget. "Ma… mana mungkin?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Dengan ragu Jonghun mengulurkan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat laki-laki berwajah sama dengan dirinya itu menyambar tangan Jonghun hingga membuat Jonghun merintih kecil.

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu." Serunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah darimana keajaiban itu mucul. Sebuah cahaya putih dan menyilaukan datang dan terpaksa membuat Jonghun menutup matanya saking silaunya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jonghun membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Jonghun sadar yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan dunianya, bukan dunia tempat sehari-hari ia beraktifitas. Di sini hanya ada orang-orang berpakaian indah, berparas sempurna dan indah serta terlebih lagi dengan sepasang sayap berbulu indah melekat di punggung mereka semua.

Jonghun memandang sekeliling. Rumah-rumah yang berbentuk seperti di jaman Yunani kuno berdiri kokoh di sana. Orang-orang bersayap bulu hitam berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sepertinya mereka semua tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari keberadaan Jonghun dan juga laki-laki di sampingnya –yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Laki-laki cantik itu! laki-laki cantik yang waktu itu singgah di mimpinya. Laki-laki cantik dengan mata besar dan indah, serta bibir tipis nan memerah.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengendap-endap berjalana di rindagnya pohon-pohon beringin besar dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Jonghun sulit sekali melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki cantik itu. tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki dengan sayap bulu hitam berjalan mendekatinya dari arah yang berbeda.

Melihat kedatangan laki-laki itu, wajah si laki-laki cantik bersayap putih berubah sumringah. Senyuman indah dan cantik tersungging di bibirnya\. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Jonghun melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan bahagia, entah mengapa hatinya juga ikut merasakan bahagia. Tanpa terasa senyuman tersungging di bibirnya sendiri.

Laki-laki cantik itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki itu. memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang laki-laki itu. entah mengapa senyuman Jonghun berubah seketika.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Tanya laki-laki yang berada di samping Jonghun. Ucapan laki-laki itu sontak membuat Jonghun memalingkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jonghun.

"Laki-laki cantik itu adalah seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" Tanya Jonghun tiba-tiba –memotong ucapan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Malaikat yang sudah melanggar perjanjian antara dua dunia. Dan laki-laki yang memeluknya, apa kau tahu?"

Jonghun menggeleng pelan.

"Dia adalah kau dan juga aku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jonghun bingung.

"Dia adalah aku dan kamu. Kita adalah orang yang sama. Kau adalah aku dan juga dia."

Dahi Jonghun berkerut. "Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Kita adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang disana adalah dirimu sebelum menjalani hukuman itu, dan aku adalah ingatanmu yang mencoba untuk membuat dirimu teringat akan jati dirimu di masa lalu."

Pandangan Jonghun teralih kembali ke arah –menuju dua orang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Terlihatlah di sana laki-laki –atau yang lebih tepat dirinya tengah menangkupkan tangannya di wajah laki-laki cantik itu, dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berhasil menjangkau bibir milik laki-laki cantik itu.

Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum menyambut ciuman dari orang yang di depannya, dengan mata tertutup laki-laki cantik itu membalas perlakuan dari orang yang di depannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja segerombolan orang bersayap bulu hitam datang, dan dua diantara mereka melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa. Salah satu dari mereka membawa laki-laki cantik itu pergi. Dengan berbagai daya dan upaya laki-laki cantik itu berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman orang-orang yang menariknya paksa dari sana.

Laki-laki cantik itu menangis meraung-raung, tangannya berusaha menggapai laki-laki yang tadi telah menciumnya. Hati Jonghun tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat amat sakit melihat tangisan dari laki-laki cantik itu. seperti beribu jarum menghujam jantungnya. Terasa pedih dan menyesakan.

Jonghun menutup matanya erat –berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan sakit dan bersalah dalam dirinya. Jonghun berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya berharap hal itu membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya juga. Setelah beberapa saat, Jonghun merasakan hatinya mulai membaik. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Terlihatlah pemandangan yang sama dimana dokter Tan masih setia di depannya, tersenyum lembut dan tengah membantunya untuk berdiri, namun, masih ada yang ganjil dengan dirinya –yaitu sepasang sayap bulu hitam masih senantiasa terkembang indah dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau sudah ingat siapa dirimu?" Tanya dokter Tan lembut. "Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Jonghun menunduk –bingung akan perasaannya, bingung akan semuanya. Ia mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya kembali. Sebuah kejadian luar biasa muncul. Entah darimana awalnya akhirnya Jonghun bisa mengembangkan sayap hitam berbulu halus dari balik punggungnya.

Mata Jonghun terbuka dengan cepat saat mendengar suara kibasan sesuatu dari belakang. Jonghun menolehkan kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sepasang sayap telah terkembang dari balik punggungnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar –sama sekali tidak percaya pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Selamat datang Choi Jonghun." Seru dokter muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"***"

Jonghun terus memutar roda dari kursi rodanya menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Sebulan sudah kejadian yang ajaib terjadi padanya. Kejadian dimana ingatannya sebagai iblis di masa lalu kembali. Kejadian dimana dirinya kembali bisa mengembangkan sayap bulu hitam kebanggan para kaum iblis.

Sebenarnya Jonghun sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal, namun entah mengapa Jonghun masih ingin menggunakan kursi roda. Ia masih ingin mencoba menjadi orang lumpuh yang hanya bisa bergerak dengan bantuan kursi roda.

Jonghun berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon beringin besar, mengistirahatkan tangannya yang lelah sebab sedari tadi terus-terusan memutar roda pada kursi rodanya. Jonghun mendongak, menatap langit pagi di musim semi. Awan-awan yang berarak dengan berbagai macam bentuk ditambah burung-burung yang becengkrama dilangit menambah kecantikan di pagi hari itu. namun, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan dari laki-laki cantik itu.

Ya, laki-laki cantik bernama Lee Hongki, seorang malaikat yang telah melanggar perjanjian karena tela berani-beraninya mencintai iblis seperti dirinya. Jonghun menghela napas berat. Pikirannya kembali disaat ia dan juga Hongki sering bersama, sungguh moment yang benar-benar Jonghun rindukan.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah meninggalkan Hongki sendirian di dunianya. Ia telah meninggalkan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya sendirian –tanpa penjelasan dan tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. Jonghun cukup menyesal karena berbuat demikian. Hatinya menjadi terasa sakit saat mengingat senyuman Hongki.

"Hongki, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lirih Jonghun, ia mendongak berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan jatuh menetes dari matanya.

"***"

Seorang laki-laki cantik berjalan sambil memeluk tasnya erat. Menunggu di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukan tanda berhenti bagi para pejalan kaki. Matanya sesekali melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, bibirnya dimainkannya –mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya saat menunggu lampu lalu lintas itu berganti. Terkadang ia juga melihat ke langit –menikmati indahnya langit saat musim semi.

sebuah kursi roda yang dinaiki oleh seorang laki-laki tampan dengan hidung indah melintas dan berhenti tepat di samping laki-laki cantik itu. merasa terusik karena bunyi derat dari gesekan bunyi roda dengan jalanan beraspal membuat laki-laki cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Matanya menangkap sebuah wajah yang sempurna yang dilihatnya dari atas, bibir yang tipis ditambah dengan hidung mancung yang indah namun sayang sebagian wajah laki-laki itu tertutup rambut dan poninya sedikit sehingga laki-laki cantik itu tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah laki-laki yang sedang menaiki kursi roda tersebut.

Merasa iba karena laki-laki itu sendirian mendorong kursi rodanya, laki-laki cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk menegur si empu yang menaiki kursi roda tersebut. "Maaf, apa aku boleh membantumu mendorong kursi rodamu?" Tanya laki-laki itu lembut.

Suara yang indah tertangkap oleh telinga Jonghun. Suara yang sama yang selalu memanggilnya saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang iblis. Penasaran dengan si empunya suara, Jonghun mendongak –memastikan siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Matanya melebar seketika setelah matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Bibir tipis merah yang melengkung ke atas, tulang pipi yang terangkat ke atas –terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat rona merah menyembul di sana. Mata bulat indah yang berbinar-binar memancarkan cahaya keindahan menatapnya riang. Sungguh, wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Jonghun masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap si pemilik suara merdu itu –bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berkedip. Laki-laki cantik di depannya mulai berkata lagi. "Bolehkan aku membantumu?" Ucapnya lagi.

Lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna. Orang-orang yangg sedari tadi mengantri akhirnya berjalan melewati laki-laki cantik dan Jonghun –meninggalkan mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Jonghun masih setia memandangi wajah cantik laki-laki cantik di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kaget, senang, sedih, rindu bercampur menjadi satu. Sebuah senggolan di kursi rodanya yang berasal dari desakan orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang akhirnya menyadarkan Jonghun.

Senyum lembut akhirnya terkembang di bibirnya. "Boleh, kau mau membantuku Lee Hongki? kau bisa membantuku semamumu."

"Eh?" Kini laki-laki cantik itu yang menunjukan wajah syoknya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku Lee Hongki?" Tanya laki-laki cantik itu.

"Aku hanya menebaknya sebab kupikir di kehidupanku yang lalu aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jonghun enteng, namun masih tetap senyuman menawan masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya sumringah. Jonghun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah kenal sebelumnya ya? Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja, kita mulai lagi kisah ehm… maksudku cerita antara kita di dunia ini dari awal." Ucap Jonghun.

Laki-laki itu menggembungkan pipinya sedikit –mencoba mencerna ucapan Jonghun. Lalu setelahnya menggendikan bahunya –tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Jonghun. "Baiklah~ walaupun kupikir ucapanmu itu sangat tidak masih diakal." Seru laki-laii cantik itu riang.

Dengan gerakan cepat laki-laki cantik itu –Hongki meraih belakang kursi roda Jonghun dan mulai mendorongnya pelan –membantu Jonghun untuk menyebrangi jalan. Cerita-cerita dan juga ucapan-ucapan laki-laki cantik itu meluncur begitu saja –mengajak Jonghun untuk bicara.

Jonghun menanggapi ucapan laki-laki itu dengan senang hati dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Kisah mereka di dunia manusia baru saja dimulai.

_**Cinta yang sudah terhubung oleh benang merah akan selalu menyatu dengan erat. Walaupun dunia memisahkan, namun pasti suatu saat mereka akan kembali menjalin kisah mereka dengan cara yang lebih indah.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>gyahhhhhhhhhhh~ apa ini? ini apa? chap depan ending dan saatnya HanChul's time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Angel and Demon Love Story (HanChul Part)

Cast: HANCHUL dan JONGKI COUPLE!

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Genre: Fantasy (yang ane tahu cuman ini) #dicekek, YAOI

Length: 3 Pecahan #PRANGG

Sekedar pemberitahuan jadi malaikat yang udah pindah ke dunia tengah akan menjadi seperti dirinya sebelum pindah, kecuali malaikat-malaikat yang belum menginjak usia dewasa (mereka akan pindah setelah melalui proses reinkarnasi). Kepindahan mereka mempunyai satu syarat yaitu ingatan mereka sebelum kepindahan mereka akan terhapus. Semuanya.

Warning: FF ini sungguh LEBAY luar bianasa, buakakakakaa~ diharapkan untuk menyiapkan kantong plastik atau wajah orang yang paling dibenci untuk menampung muntah kalian. Dan di FF ini juga banyak TYPO yang berserakan, ampuni saya yang mata udah 4 tapi masih banyak kesalahan *bow*

Selamat menikmati, this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara hymne pernikahan mengalun merdu di telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Seorang laki-laki tampan berhidung indah memainkan sendiri lagu hymne pernikahan tersebut dengan piano putih di depannya. Jemarinya menari-nari indah di atas tuts-tuts putih dan hitam di atas piano putih tersebut. laki-laki itu –Jonghun memainkan lagu tersebut dengan semangat dan dengan senyuman sumringah yang terus-terusan terkembang di bibirnya.<p>

Jonghun terus menatap pintu ruangan yang ditata sedemikian rupa –menunggu calon pengantinnya memasuki pintu tersebut dan melewati sebuah jalan kecil di antara bangku-bangku kayu yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga putih di kiri dan kanannya hingga sampai di hadapannya.

Setelah dua lagu pernikahan yang Jonghun mainkan, kini perlahan pintu itu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang laki-laki cantik yang dibalut jas putih sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya melebihi wanita-wanita yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Pipinya terus terangkat sambil menampilkan semburat kemerahan yang makin mempercantik parasnya. Jonghun bangkit berdiri –Jonghun memang sudah memutuskan untuk lepas dari bantuan kursi roda. Waktu tiga bulan merupakan waktu yang cukup baginya untuk merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang lumpuh.

Dan saat ini, tepat hari ini Jonghun berniat untuk meminang Lee Hongki, laki-laki yang ia yakini sebagai Hongki-nya dulu saat dia masih menjadi seorang iblis. Walaupun Jonghun berusaha menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan siapa Hongki di masa lalu tetap saja Hongki tidak mengingatnya dan mengganggap ucapan Jonghun hanya gurauan belaka.

Namun walaupun begitu mereka berdua sudah terikat oleh benang merah yang kasat mata. Hati mereka telah tertaut sejak lama. Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan mereka menyatukan hati mereka dalam sebuah cinta yang tulus dan indah. Akhirnya pada hari ini Hongki –yang masih diyakini oleh Jonghun sebagai Hongki –malaikatnya sah menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

Upacara pernikahan telah berakhir, semua tamu undangan yang datang bisa merasakan kegembiraan seperti yang dirasakan oleh Jonghun dan juga Hongki.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya Jonghun mengajak dokter Tan –seorang dokter sekaligus orang yang telah membangkitkan ingatan iblisnya untuk bicara empat mata.

"Dokter Tan, atau boleh kupanggil Hangeng hyung?" Tanya Jonghun. Ia berusaha melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi membuat sesak lehernya.

"Ada apa Jonghun?" Tanya Hangeng. Ia terus berusaha menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Kau percaya akan takdir?"

"Apakah ini pertanyaan yang sama seperti waktu itu?" Gurau Hangeng.

Jonghun menggeleng. "Aku menemukan Hongki di sini, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga bisa menemukan Heechul hyung di sini juga bukan?"

Senyum sumringah nan lembut yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Hangeng berubah seketika. Wajahnya mendadak berubah muram. "Dia tidak akan mungkin berada di sini."

"Itu mungkin saja! Buktinya aku menemukan Hongki di sini." Bantah Jonghun –berusaha meyakinkan laki-laki di depannya apa yang diucapkannya mungkin saja benar.

"Itu sudah takdirmu, takdirku dan Heechul mungkin harus terpisah." Hangeng menarik napas panjang dan berat. "Bahkan saat ingatanku pulih harapanku tentang Heechul telah pupus. Aku tidak mau berharap banyak." Lanjut Hangeng dengan tampang putus asanya.

"Kemana perginya dokter yang selalu menyemangati pasiennya. Bahkan jika umur pasiennya hanya tinggal hitungan hari saja." Seru Jonghun apatis. Sebuah kalimat panjang dari Jonghun tersebut mampu menohok hati Hangeng.

"Kenapa sekarang dokter itu terlalu pesimis?" Lanjut Jonghun.

Hangeng terdiam meresapi kata-kata Jonghun. Kata-katanya benar-benar menohok hatinya. Suara dan kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya tadi menghilang begitu saja seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya perlahan kembali. Rasa sakit yang sama saat dia harus terpaksa melihat Heechul –kekasihnya menangis menderita saat harus berpisah dengan dirinya. Rasa sakit dimana harus mengetahui Heechul tengah mengandung anaknya saat ia harus menjalani hukuman itu.

Jonghun berjalan mendekati Hangeng, memberikan tepukan halus dan lembut di bahunya – mencoba menguatkan dirinya. "Percayalah, Heechul hyung pasti akan mencarimu dimana pun kau berada, dan percayalah Heechul akan terus mengingatmu dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dan percayalah Heechul hanya untukmu selamanya."

Hangeng kembali terdiam. Memejamkan mata –mencoba untuk meyakini kata-kata Jonghun.

"***"

Hangeng berjalan di dalam koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, berharap pertandingannya dengan sang waktu bisa dimenangkan olehnya. Waktu yang semakin sempit dan menipis menuntutnya untuk segera berada di ruangan salah satu pasiennya yang sekarat.

Dengan peluh yang masih setia membanjiri wajahnya serta napasnya yang sedikit tersengal akhirnya Hangeng sampai juga di ruangan pasiennya. Naas baginya, pasiennya –yang selalu diberi dorongan hidup olehnya kini telah tiada.

Hangeng benar-benar terpukul atas kematian pasiennya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun yang selalu menjadi temannya mengobrol saat ia dalam waktu senggang. Hangeng selalu menceritakan kisahnya saat ia menjadi seorang iblis. Anak itu percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Hangeng walaupun sebagian diri dari anak itu menganggap ucapan Hangeng hanya gurauan atau mungkin hanya kebohongan.

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Saat seperti inilah yang ia inginkan orang itu berada di sampingnya. Semenjak ingatannya sebagai seorang iblis kembali, Hangeng benar-benar merindukan suara halus orang itu saat bermanja-manja dengannya, suara kasarnya saat memarahinya, senyuman serta tawanya yang lebih cantik dibanding malaikat wanita, serta hal-hal lain yang disukaina dari dirinya –diri seorang Kim Heechul.

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah sakit. Keluar sebentar dari sana merupakan hal tepat untuknya saat ini. Saat ia melewati pintu tepat seorang laki-laki muncul dari arah bersebrangan. Laki-laki itu menggunakan jaket biru muda sambil memasukan tangannya di saku jaketnya. Hangeng terperangah sesaat saat melihat rupa laki-laki yang tak sengaja lewat di depannya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua bertatapan. Namun entah mengapa bagi Hangeng itu adalah tatapan terlama yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seakan-akan ia menemukan hal yang dicari dan ditunggunya selama ini.

"Kim Heechul?" Tanpa saadar Hangeng menggumamkan sendiri nama yang selalu akan terukir di hatinya.

Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Ya? Apa kau mengenalku?" Serunya ramah.

Hangeng buru-buru tersadar dari lamunan dan angannya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kembali saat dirinya masih menjadi iblis dulu. Laki-laki di hadapannya menatap bingung pada Hangeng yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Tangan laki-laki yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik itu terangkat untuk menyentuh pelan pundak Hangeng.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki cantik itu yang tampaknya mulai khwatir.

Hangeng akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk laki-laki berparas cantik di hadapannya ini. Namun, pikiran dan hatinya masih bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Jonghun yang menyatakan kalau dirinya pasti juga bisa bertemu dengan Heechul.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hangeng gugup.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku kira terjadi sesuatu kepadamu. Aku ke dalam dulu yah~" Seru laki-laki itu yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hangeng.

Pandangan Hangeng terus mengikuti kemana laki-laki cantik itu pergi hingga dirinya menghilang di balik tembok lorong rumah sakit. Hangeng memutar tubuhnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hangeng ingin sekali menyangkal perasaannya. Berkali-kali ia mendoktrin otaknya bahwa laki-laki yang dilihatnya barusan adalah orang yang mempunyai kemiripan wajah dengan Heechul-nya. Namun sebagaimanapun ia menyangkal, hati kecilnya tetap berkata Heecul –kekasihnya dan laki-laki cantik itu ialah orang yang sama.

Hangeng terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah makan tradisional Korea. Sebelumnya ia melepaskan jas dokternya dan melipat dua jas itu lalu menyampirkannya di pundak kirinya. Hangeng memilih untuk duduk di deretan kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan .

Hangeng menyesap kopi panasnya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan yang sudah hapal benar dengan selera Hangeng. Ia lalu meletakan cangkir kopinya setelah menghirupnya sebagian. Hangeng menatap datar cangkir yang ada di depannya. Bayangan laki-laki cantik yang ditemui di pintu rumah sakit kembali.

Tatapan matanya, senyumannya, bahkan suaranya sama persis dengan Kim Heechul-nya. Dan jangan lupakan namanya, laki-laki cantik itu bahkan menyahut saat Hangeng tak sengaja menggumamkan nama Heechul. Mungkin berarti pernyataan Jonghun benar. Heechul mungkin ada di sini dan tengah menunggu untuk dijemputnya. Dan laki-laki cantik itu adalah Kim Heechul-nya.

Setelah memantapkan hati beberapa lama. Hangeng memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruma sakit. Ia berjalan cepat, berharap agar bisa menemukan Heechul lebih cepat. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Tampaknya ia telah membuang semua pikirannya tentang kesempatannya yang tidak mungkin ada untuk bertemu kembali dengan Heechul.

Setelah sampai, Hangeng buru-buru bertanya kepada resepsionis atas keberadaan laki-laki cantik itu, dia pikir mungkin saja laki-laki cantik yang diyakininya itu adalah Heechulnya bertanya pada resepsionis dulu. Namun sayang, resepsionis pun tak tahu.

Hangeng tak patah semangat, ia terus bertanya kepada semua orang yang dikenalnya di rumah sakit itu mengenai keberadaan laki-laki cantik itu. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, akhirnya Hangeng berhasil menemukan laki-laki cantik itu.

Sampailah ia kini di depan ruang rawat kelas satu, Hangeng tampak ragu saat mengetahui siapa yang dirawat di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita muda yang dirawat di sana. Hangeng meremas kuat gagang pintu itu –mencoba menguatkan hatinya, dan sekali lagi senyuman lembut berhasil terkembang di bibirnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Hangeng membuka pintu itu.

Pemandangan yang terlihat olehnya pertama kali adalah laki-laki cantik itu tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita muda yang masih memakai pakaian pasien. Laki-laki cantik itu tampak menikmati ciuman mereka. Dengan mata yang tertutup dan tangan mereka berdua yang melayap kemana-mana. Hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih dan hal itu juga sukses meruntuhkan keyakinan Hangeng bahwa laki-laki cantik itu ialah Heechul-nya.

Hangeng meremas kuat gagang pintu yang sedari tadi setia digenggamnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ssenyuman yang tadi diulasnya memudar. Napasnya memburu menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dadanya. Dengen ceat ia menutup pintu itu sebelum sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan terjadi.

Dengan langkah gontai Hangeng meninggalkan kamar itu serta juga meninggalkan harapannya, harapannya agar bisa bersatu dengan Heechul-nya.

Senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya. "Dia bukan Heechul-ku. Mungkin nama, wajah, senyum, serta suaranya saja yang sama. Itu semua hanyalah kebetulan."

Hangeng melanjutkan langkahnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Menutup pintunya perlahan lalu bersender padanya. Kilasan adegan yang dilihatnya tadi kembali terbayang di benaknya. Cukup nyata, bukan! Sangat nyata.

"Mungkin dia bukan takdirku di sini Choi Jonghun." Lirih Hangeng.

"***"

Hari demi hari Hangeng melaluinya dengan kelabu. Entah mengapa wajah laki-laki cantik yang ditemuinya di depan pintu rumah sakit terus terbayang dibenaknya. Hangeng mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dengan berbagai cara. Jujur saja hal itu membuat pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh cuti dokter Tan." Kata-kata itu yang selalu diucapkan oleh tiap orang yang bertemu dengannya.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan itu. Senyum adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling ia lakukan untuk saat ini, apalagi bayangan laki-laki cantik itu yang tengah berciuman dengan kekasihnya di ruang rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu masih membuat dada Hangeng terasa sesak. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Apakah rasanya sesakit ini saat aku meninggalkanmu Heechul?" Gumam Hangeng.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling berat dan melalahkan, hari ini Hangeng hampir saja membuat nyawa seorang pasien melayang di tangannya. Ia hampir saja menyuntikan obat bius dengan dosis yang gila-gilaan. Hangeng masih bisa bersyukur karena seorang suster yang tengah melihatnya melamun sambil mengambil botol obat dosis berkadar tinggi.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar bisa menghilangkan bayangan laki-laki cantik itu, pikirnya. Kaki Hangeng terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan sudut kota yang lumayan sepi. Hari hampir menunjukan tengah malam, apalagi ditambah hujan rintik-rintik yang makin membuat jalanan tambah suram. Biarpun begitu, pikiran kalut Hangeng-lah yang mendoktrin otaknya untuk terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Ketika kakinya sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Hangeng berhenti sebentar. Entah hal apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang jelas hatinya saat ini menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Hangeng menunduk untuk membetulkan lengan kemejanya yang awalnya terkancing dengan rapi, akhirnya ia buka lalu menggulungnya hingga siku. Setelah selesai melakukan itu akhirnya Hangeng mendongakan kembali kepalanya.

Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat sesuatu di depannya. Seorang laki-laki yang tengah menyebrang tanpa melihat ke kiri-kanan, apalagi ia memakai earphone dan mungkin saja ia tak menyadari kedatangan sebuah truk besar dari sampingnya. Melihat hal itu Hangeng berteriak memperingatkan laki-laki itu, namun hal itu gagal. Earphone yang digunakan orang itu mungkin menutupi pendengarannya dari suara sekitar.

Jantung Hangeng makin berpacu cepat saat tiba-tiba truk yang sedang melaju itu entah mengapa menambah kecepatan lajunya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hangeng berlari, melebarkan langkah-langkah kakinya –berharap ia bisa cepat sampai kepada orang itu tepat waktu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Awas!" Satu teriakan dari Hangeng berhasil membuat laki-laki yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya bergeming. Laki-laki itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hangeng. Hangeng yang melihatnya tersenyum kecut dan dengan kecepatan kilat Hangeng langsung menubruk orang itu.

BRAKK

Truk itu melintas dengan kencang setelah sebelumnya terdengar bunyi hantaman yang terdengar sangat keras. Truk tersebut pergi begitu saja, tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Arrghhhh~" Lengkingan jeritan terdengar begitu jelas.

Laki-laki yang tengah menyebrang itu terlempar ke trotoar, untungnya kepalanya tidak membentur pembatas jalan. Laki-laki itu meringis sakit saat merasakan tangannya yang tadi sempat terkena kaca spion truk itu, namun ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya. Yang ia khwatirkan sekarang adalah laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya tadi.

Laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya –mencari keberadaan laki-laki yang sudah mendorongnya menjauhi maut yang hampir saja menjemputnya. Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat kondisi laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia tengah terbaring dengan darah segar yang mengalir deras dari kepalnya. Ia memegangi kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Laki-laki itu buru-buru menghampirinya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu khwatir.

Demi apapun. Kesadaran Hangeng hampir saja menghilang, namun berkat suara yang begitu dikenalnya dengan baik kesadaran Hangeng akhirnya kembali walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Hangeng membuka matanya, walau itu sama sekali sulit. Selain kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan pening luar biasa, darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah." Setelah berujar, semuanya gelap bagi Hangeng. Matanya kembali tertutup rapat.

"***"

"Aku ingin menunjungi pasien bernama Tan Hangeng. Tanya seorang laki-laki cantik yang tengah membawa sebuket bunga pada resepsioni rumah sakit. "Apa dia masih ada di ruang ICU?" Tanyanya lagi yang dijawab anggukan dari resepsioni tersebut.

Setelah mendapat izin dari dokter yang menjaga Hangeng akhirnya laki-laki cantik itu diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Hangeng yang tengah terbaring di ruang ICU. Sebelumnya ia memakai pakaian khusus dan dilarang membawa benda apapun. Maka dari itu terpaksa ia membuang buket bunga yang telah dibawanya.

Laki-laii itu membuka pintu kamar ICU dengan sedikit ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Hangeng yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah di atas bangsal dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya mirip seperti robot.

Laki-laki cantik itu mendekati bangsal Hangeng lalu mengambil kursi yang ada di sana, setelahnya duduk di atasnya. Tangan laki-laki cantik itu terangkat –berusaha menyentuh tangan Hangeng. Ia mengelus tangan Hangeng perlahan.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Serunya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hangeng –berusaha menyalurkan energi kehidupan yang ia miliki kepada Hangeng, ia benar-benar berharap cara aneh ini berhasil membangunkan Hangeng yang telah terbaring di sini selama dua minggu. Selama ini Hangeng sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya terus terpejam tanpa pernah terbuka.

"Aku mohon bangunlah. Sadarlah. Aku tahu harusnya aku yang berada di posisimu saat ini. Aku menyesal, sungguh! Maka dari itu bangunlah." Lirih laki-laki cantik itu.

"Oh, iya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu. Aku Kim Heechul salam kenal. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi aku lupa dimana." Lanjutnya sambil terus setia menggenggam erat tangan Hangeng.

Tangan Hangeng bergerak-gerak sedikit dalam genggaman tangan Heechul. Heechul yang sadar akan hal itu tersenyum lega. Ia buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu melesat pergi memanggil dokter jaga yang ada di sana.

"***"

Hangeng membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar yang terlihat olehnya adalah wajah cantik Heechul yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang dokter yang tengah mengecek keadaan Hangeng kemudian ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Heechul.

"Sepertinya ia sudah sadar dari koma panjangnya. Sepertinya ia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama ini." Jelas dokter tersebut kepada Heechul. Heechul yang memang tidak mengerti mengganguk-angguk saja. "Dia seperti bukan manusia." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Hah?" Heechul bingung atas kalimat terakhir yang dokter itu ucapkan barusan.

"Ah tidak. Dokter Tan memang mempunyai sistem kekebalan tubuh yang baik." Seru dokter itu. Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hangeng. Dokter itu pun pamit pergi.

"Kau sudah sadarkan? Syukurlah." Seru Heechul penuh senyum saat dirinya melihat Hangeng tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Ah, aku tahu kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu sekali, mungkin. Tapi terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan waktu itu. aku tidak tahu, mungkin tanpa pertolonganmu aku akan berakhir di pemakaman." Gurau Heechul. Heechul bicara panjang lebar dan berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Hangeng.

Saat Heechul bicara panjang lebar, Hangeng hanya menatap wajah Heechul dengan tampang datar. Entah apa yang ada dipikarannya saat ini, yang jelas Hangeng hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut untuk saat ini. Heechul menyadari hal itu, namun ia tetap berpikir bahwa Hangeng masih baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan ia merasa hal tersebut pasti terjadi pada orang yang baru saja bangun dari koma.

Saat jarum panjang menunjukan pukul empat sore, Heechul meminta izin pada Hangeng untuk pulang. Tidak mungkinkan ia harus terus berlama-lama di ruang ICU karena waktu jam besuk juga yang membatasinya.

Saat Heechul hendak beranjak dari kursinya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Hangeng meraih tangan Heechul serta menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Heechul membalikan tubuhnya keget.

"Jangan pergi." Lirih Hangeng.

Heechul membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa? Waktu jam besuk sudah habis, aku bisa dimarahi oleh dokter jagamu."

"Heechul." Panggil Hangeng serak.

"Ya."

Hangeng terdiam. Ia akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya di atas tangan Heechul. "Pulanglah." Seru Hangeng akhirnya.

Heechul tersenyum hangat. "Besok aku akan kesini lagi kok bersama Hana. Tenang saja. Hana juga ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya padamu."

"Hana?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Kekasihku. Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku. Kalau tidak, pasti aku sudah berakhir di pemakaman dan impiannya untuk menikahi diriku pupus sudah." Terang Heechul.

"Menikah?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengundangmu kok. Kau adalah salah satu tamu istimewa kami. Makanya cepat sembuh, oke!" Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berkedip. Akhirnya Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu ICU tempat Hangeng dirawat.

Hangeng terdiam untuk mencerna semua perkataan Heechul tadi. Hana. Kekasih. Pernikahan. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar berulang-ulang dalam benak Hangeng. Tenyata ia telah menyelamatkan laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai Heechul-nya. Tapi entah mengapa berapa kali pun Hangeng mengelak kalau Heechul yang tadi adalah Heechul-nya, hati kecilnya tetap yakin kalau itu adalah Heechul-nya.

"Tapi dia ingin menikah." Lirih Hangeng.

"***"

Keesokannya hari pun tiba. Jonghun dan Hongki yang tengah membesuk Hangeng pun akhirnya pamit pulang. "Hyung, kami pulang dulu." Seru Jonghun pada Hangeng. Hangeng mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hangeng hyung, kami pulang dulu." Seru Hongki sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja pasangan Jonghun-Hongki menarik pintu ruang rawat Hangeng, sebuah tangan juga turut mendorong pintu itu dari arah yang berlawanan. "Ah, maafkan aku." Seru orang itu karena dorongannya terlalu kencang dan itu hampir membuat Jonghun terjatuh kebelakang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Seru Jonghun.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki cantik di hadapan mereka beserta seorang wanita muda yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan laki-laki cantik itu. dahi Jonghun berkerut. Ia yakin benar bahwa wajah laki-laki cantik di depannya itu merupakan Heechul hyung. Namun ia tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Hanya sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Heechul hyung." Seru Jonghun hormat sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya, setelahnya ia membawa Hongki pergi dari sana.

"Kau mengenalnya Jonghunnie?" Tanya Hongki bingung saat Jonghun bisa nama laki-laki cantik itu.

Hongki menoleh ke arah Hongki. "Aku merasa kenal dengannya, di kehidupanku yang lalu." Seru Jonghun sambil mengelus rambut Hongki sayang.

Sementara di dalam ruang rawat Hangeng, Heechul yang baru saja datang terdiam di depan pintu. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal dengan lelaki berhidung mancung yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya barusan. Sungguh! Hal ini sangat aneh, bagaimana dia bisa mengenalnya bahkan mengetahui namanya? Ini aneh. Dahi Heechul berkerut.

Sebuah tarikan halus di tangannya menyadarkan lamunan Heechul. "Oppa, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri terus di sini?" Tanya wanita muda yang sedari tadi terus bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ah, baiklah~ kita masuk, ayo." Seru Heechul semangat dan langsung menarik Hana untuk mengikutinya.

"Selamat siang Hangeng, apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Heechul ramah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Hangeng, begitu pun dengan Hana, ia memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Heechul.

"Aku baik-baik saja Heechullie." Jawab Hangeng lemah.

"Syukurlah, ini kuperkenalkan dengan calon istriku. Namanya Choi Hana." Seru Heechul.

Hana –wanita cantik yang tadi datang bersama Heechul menjulurkan tangannya, namun ia tidak berusaha untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Hangeng, karena ia tahu tangan Hangeng saja di gips dan dililiti oleh selag-selang infus maka dari itu Hana hanya mengelus pelan lengan Hangeng.

"Salam kenal oppa, terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Heechul oppa, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu. Oh iya kau orang Cina bukan. Xie xie." Seru Hana yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Hangeng mencoba membalas senyuman Hane dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga, walaupun ia tahu hasilnya mungkin jauh dari kata manis. Tapi Hangeng tak peduli, yang penting sekarang ia bisa melihat Heechul yang ada di hadapannya ini bahagia.

"Oh iya oppa, dua minggu lagi pernikahan kami. Kau datang yah." Hana meletakan sebuah undangan pernikahan di atas meja di dekat ranjang Hangeng.

"Kau harus datang, makanya itu cepat sembuh, oke!"

Selama dua jam Hana dan juga Heechul mengobrol menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Hangeng. Mereka bertiga bicara panjang lebar, dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Tak tahukah mereka kalau kini Hangeng menahan perasaannya yang serasa teriris pisau. Berkali-kali Hangeng menghela napas panjang. Dan berkali-kali pula Hangeng terpaksa tersenyum untuk mereka.

"***"

Dua minggu berlalu. Hangeng perlahan mulai pulih dengan cepat. Hangeng awalanya di vonis akan lumpuh permanen tapi kini bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, ya walaupun ia masih belum bisa berjalan, kursi rodalah yang kini membantunya untuk bergerak.

Sebelumnya, Heechul berpesan pada Hangeng agar ia bersiap-siap di depan pintu apartemennya, karena orang suruhan Heechul akan menjemput dirinya. Hangeng terdiam sebentar saat dirinya tengah memasang dasi kupu-kupu hitam di lehernya.

Ia termangu saat sebuah bayangan berkelebat di pikirannya. Bayangan seorang malaikat yang begitu cantik. Ia tersenyum sambil mengembangkan sayap bulu putih indah miliknya. malaikat itu berkali-kali memanggilnya dengan sayang. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat berkali-kali. Kalimat yang sama, sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang indah.

Tak terasa setitik air mata jatuh dan menetes di pipi Hangeng. Hatinya begitu sakit. Bahkan mungkin untuk bernapas saja terasa sangat neyri. Hangeng menarik napas panjang –berharap hal tersebut bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Heechul." Lirih Hangeng.

Mobil yang menjemput Hangeng sudah datang. Seorang supir berjas hitam menjemputnya dan juga membantunya untuk naik mobil tersebut. Selama perjalanan supir tersebut bicara banyak, salah satunya ucapan terima kasih ya pada Hangeng karena dia telah menyelamatkan calon suami dari majikannya.

Hangeng hanya terdiam dan menjawab seadanya saat diajak bicara oleh supir itu, bahkan mungkin senyuman yang terulas dari bibirnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hangeng terus-terusan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela –melihat jalanan.

"***"

Kini, Hangeng tengah duduk di deretan paling di depan. deretan orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci sepasang manusia yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Heechul dan Hana. Heechul kali ini tampak berbeda, walaupun masih di kelilingi dengan aura kecantikannya yang tak akan pernah sirna walau ia harus berdandan setampan mungkin, Heechul tetap terlihat gagah saat mendampingi Hana yang dengan cantiknya mengenakan gaun penganti putih yang panjang, apalagi sebuah tudung kain satin mneutupi kepalanya.

Hangeng yang melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia bahkan tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Harapan yang bahkan dulu sempat ia buang jauh-jauh saat Jonghun berkata kalau masih ada kemungkinan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Heechul, kini makin menghilang jauh darinya. Terhapus begitu saja.

Janji suci kini telah mereka berdua ucapkan. Mereka berdua telah sah memiliki satu sama lain. Saatnya prosesi terakhir, pemasangan cincin pernikahan bagi kedua mempelai. Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih, merana, dan ada satu lagi perasaan kecil yang terselip di hatinya yang sebenarnya tak rela dengan pernikahan ini.

Heechul tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan Hana, di genggamannya sudah terdapat cincin emas putih yang siap dipasangkan di jari Hana. Heechul memasukan cincin itu dengan perlahan ke jari manis kanan tangan Hana. Senyum bahagia terus-terusan terkembang di wajahnya.

Namun, belum sempat cincin itu terpasang sempurna. Tubuh Hana oleng dan akhirnya dia ambruk terjatuh. Untung saja Heechul dengan sigap menangkapnya, kalau tidak Hana pasti sekarang telah jatuh terbaring di tanah.

Akad pernikahan yang sakral itu mendadak kacau saat mendapati sang mempelai wanita jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hangeng yang seorang dokter akhirnya turun tangan untuk memeriksa keadaan Hana. Meski dengan dibantu dengan beberapa undangan lain ditambah dengan kondisinya yang belum seutuhnya pulih, Hangeng dengan senang hati memeriksa Hana. Dia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hana. Heechul yang melihatnya terlihat begitu panik. Apalagi saat melihat Hangeng yang tengah membuat napas buatan pada Hana.

Hangeng memeriksa semua tanda-tanda kehidupan pada Hana. Namun yang ia dapat hanya satu. Yaitu, sudah tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di tubuhnya. Hangeng berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan denyut nadi dan detak jantung Hana dengan berbagai cara. Namun hasilnya nihil. Jantung Hana tidak berdetak sama sekali. Hangeng yang sudah menyerah memerintahkan untuk membawa Hana kerumah sakit.

"***"

Disinilah mereka, di tengah pemakan Hana. Heechul yang terpukul hanya menatap dingin ke arah peti mati Hana yang dengan perlahan dimasukan ke dalam liang lahat. Tak ada air mata yang terjatuh dari mata indah Heechul. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Setelah peti mati Hana berhasil masuk ke dalam liang lahat dengan sempurna, Heechul membalik badannya –memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu. hangeng yang terduduk di kursi rodanya menyadari kepergian Heechul. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri agar bisa mengejar Heechul.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Hangeng –berusaha memanggil Heechul yang hampir hilang di balik patung-patung dewa-dewi yang berada di pemakaman tersebut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Heechul membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap Hangeng lurus. "Ada apa?" Akhirnya Heechul mau membuka suaranya.

Dengan susah payah Hangeng mendorong kursi rodanya –mendekati Heechul. "Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Hangeng dengan napas tersengal. Jujur saja, mendorong sendiri kursi roda yang dinaiki sendiri terasa dua kali lebih berat.

"Untuk apa aku berada disana, toh Hana sudah tidak ada." Jawab Heechul datar.

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Hangeng sambil memegang lembut tangan Heechul yang sedari tadi terkepal.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukannya."

"Kenapa?" Entah mengapa Heechul membalas genggaman tangannya, bahkan kini ia mulai meremas tangan Hangeng.

"Dia telah berbohong padaku, katanya dia baik-baik saja dan tak akan meninggalkanku secepatnya. Tapi buktinya, ia meninggalkanku bahkan saat aku belum memasangkan cincin pernikahannya." Setitik air mata terjatuh dari mata indah Heechul.

Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan sendu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh Heechul yang terlihat rapuh kini. Entah mengapa kejadian ini membawa memori lama Hangeng saat ia masih menjadi seorang iblis. Memori di mana Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu saat ia tahu akan ditinggalkan oleh Hangeng untuk selamanya.

Hangeng tertunduk lesu. Matanya memanas mengingat Heechul-nya yang dulu menangis hebat dan tampak rapuh. Kini, dihadapannya Heechul yang lain –yang masih ia yakini sebagai Heechul-nya terlihat sangat rapuh dan begitu menyedihkan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, akhirnya Hangeng menyerah. Ia menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Heechul ke dalam dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Heechul berlutut sambil menumpukan dirinya pada Hangeng. Membiarkan Heechul menangis dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Heechul. Heechul malah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Hangeng. Hangeng yang menyadari hal itu membungkukan badannya untuk mempermudah Heechul melakukannya. Heechul menangis terisak sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan selurub emosi yang di pendamnya, emncurahkan seluruh kesedihan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Hangeng ingin sekali ikut menangis mendengar tangisan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Begitu menyayat hati. Namun Hangeng tetap tegar, ia mengelus-elus pelan punggung Heechul –berharap perbuatannya ini bisa mengurangi segala luka di hati Heechul.

"Bicaralah, menangislah sepuasnya." Seru Hangeng lembut.

Heechul masih saja terisak sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya. Hangeng mengusap perlahan wajah Heechul yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Wajahnya memerah, matanya membangkak namun tetap saja tak mengurangi kecantikannya. "Apa kau belum puas menangis?" Tanya Heechul lembut. Heechul menggeleng.

"Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng." Jawab Heechul sambil berusaha tersenyum –senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menampung tangisanku." Lirih Heechul.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi dirimu." Entah mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Hangeng yang sukses membuat Heechul terperangah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Heechul tersenyum –senyum yang lebih manis dari sebelumnya. "Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Tidak ada yang berakhir." Sanggah Hangeng cepat.

"Maksudmu?" Heechul mengernyit bingung.

"Kita, maksudnya kau dan aku bisa mulai dari awal."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Seru Heechul bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, yang jelas sekarang sembuhkan dulu luka di hatimu agar kau bisa lebih baik. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu menghadapi semuanya." Sahut Hangeng.

"Aku masih belum paham."

"Masih banyak waktu untukmu melanjutkan hidup. Kita ehmm… maksudmu kau dan aku bisa memulai cerita baru." Seru Hangeng sambil tertawa.

Heechul mendengus. "Jujur saja, selera humormu sangat buruk. Berlama-lama di sini aku bisa mati mendadak. Seram sekali disini, apalagi hari sudah mau malam." Seru Heechul sambil melirik ke arah langit. Hangeng mengikuti arah pandang Heechul.

"Iya kita pulang, tapi apa kau bisa menolongku mendorong kursi rodaku?" Tanya Hangeng malu-malu.

Heechul melirik sekilas ke arah Hangeng. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu." Gurau Heechul mengikuti perkataan Hangeng tadi.

_**Seberapapun dan apapun hal yang menghalangi, bila hati itu telah tertaut dengan takdir, maka dua hati itu tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Karena mereka akan abadi selamanya. Itulah kekuatan dan keajaiban cinta yang sebenarnya.**_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>SUMPAH! Menurutku part ini benar-benar membuat saya down T_T<p>

Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ *teparrrrrrr* dan part ini tanpa EDIT! udah males liat ulang lagi karena mugkin mengecewakan T^T

miannnnn... mian... makasih buat yang udah baca kkkkkkkkkkkkkk~


End file.
